We need each other
by Paige Joy
Summary: Minerva and Albus receive some horrible news from Harry. What will they do? I do not own Harry Potter. R&R. My first MMAD fic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: Okay, this is my first Harry Potter, so forgive me if the characters are well, out of character lol.  
I love reading what my readers think and I reply to every single review I receive. So, sit back and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter one

Minerva McGonagall sat in her private chambers as she had done every night since Albus had left Hogwarts a week ago to tend to his duties with Fudge.

As she stared down at the lake and school grounds from her window seat by the fire, she remembered the time that she had been sat on the edge of the lake the previous summer.

_Minerva sat on the edge of the lake, her shoes were sitting neatly to her left as she rested her feet softly on the cool water below._

_Albus had been taking his daily stroll when he saw the his beautiful Minerva sat on the lake's edge, her head hanging low, her raven hair was flowing gently behind her in the slight breeze. He headed over to and took a seat next to her and draped his arm carefully around her waist._

_"What brings you down her, my love?" Albus drew her close._

_"I'm just thinking." Minerva rested her head on his strong shoulder and continued starring out into the distance.  
_

_Albus raised her chin with one finger and tenderly kissed her soft lips. That's when it all started..._

A year ago today Minerva and Albus had moved their relationship from friends, to partners.

Sighing, at the thought of not having her beloved by her side on their anniversary brought unshed tears to her eyes.

******

Two hours later Albus arrived in his office after spending a week away with the minister, he needed to come home and hold his darling. He knew what day it was and wished only to be by her side. So, after changing his robes and conjuring a rose, he headed over to Minerva's private chambers hoping she would be their and not with Poppy in Hogsmeade.

******

Minerva heard two soft knocks on her door as she was just drifting into a restless slumber. She silently slipped out the sheets and flung the door open in frustration at being called up on at this ridiculous time in the morning.

Coming face to face with Albus, Minerva took a step back and allowed the tears to start flowing.

Immediately, Albus scooped her up into his arms and took her to the living room and sat her on the couch, pulling her tightly into his embrace.

"Shh. It's okay my darling. I'm home now." Albus soothed her and gently stroked her hair, that fell elegantly over her shoulders.

Minerva pulled herself ever closer to Albus and buried her face into his chest. "I'm so glad you're home." Minerva wept as Albus looked down at her with concern and sadness twinkling in those wonderful blue eyes.

"What's happened Minerva?" Albus held her tight and awaited her answer. He had only ever seen Minerva like this once, and that was when Lily and James Potter at been murdered at the hands of Voldemort. He knew it had to be bad for her to break down like this.

Minerva reached inside her gown and handed Albus a letter with a trembling hand.

Albus looked down at the letter in his hand and his breath caught in his chest...

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you that are reading 'Is it time' another on of my fics, you know what to do. For others, I leave questions at the end of each chapter for you to answer which helps me decide on future chapters. So, who do you think the letter is from?  
Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to here from you soon.  
Take care.  
Paige**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: To all of you that are reading along and leaving your thoughts, thanks.  
Enjoy!_  


* * *

  
Chapter two**

Dear _Grandma Min and Grandpa Al,  
_

_I'm now ten years of age and I am hating it with Aunt P. I am now spending more and more of my time in the cupboard under the stairs, or out at the park. You know, the one that Dudley used to leave me at when I was younger?  
Anyway, my fists are starting to bleed with the many times I've punched the wall to try and take away the pain. The many bruises on my stomach and the black eye I now have from the other boys at school aren't as bad as the words and actions of Aunt P.  
I have to say, I cannot wait for the day you come and get me. I may have lost all hope of anything else, but I know that one day, you will come and save me from this nightmare I am living.  
Please be safe and know that I'm thinking of you always,_

_With all my love_

_Harry xxx_

Albus sat gob smacked at what he had just read. Never before had they received a letter from Harry. The odd note in reply to the letters they had sent him, but never anything like this.

Placing the letter on the side, next to the photo of the three of them mere months before the deaths of Lily and James. He drew Minerva in ever so closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her, wanting to protect her from the words he had just read.

"Please Albus, can we go and see him?" Minerva pleaded with Albus knowing that he too was feeling the same despair she was.

"Now, my darling. He will be coming here in just a few months. We shall go and get him on his eleventh birthday. Just three more months my love. Ju..."

Minerva cut Albus off before he could say anything more. "I know Albus. But I don't think I-I..." Once again the tears started to pour down Minerva's cheeks.

Albus pulled Minerva into his lap and soothed her the way he had done ten years ago.

"You have a meeting with the rest of the staff now that you're back." Minerva managed to get out between sobs.

"It can wait. Right now I want to be with you." Albus continued to hold Minerva in his arms, soothing her tears.

"Please, Albus. They need to see you just as much as I do."

"Okay. But, only if you come with me." Albus held Minerva tighter as she buried her head into his chest as another flood of tears started.

Nodding her head in reply to Albus she stood and flung on her cloak.

Albus followed suite and the pair headed over to the staff room.

Albus rested is hand 'round Minerva's waist as she hugged herself to him.

The short walk through the halls seemed to take forever, but when they arrived they were greeted by an upset Poppy and a shouting Severus.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? And why and who is Severus shouting and why is Poppy upset? Please let me know any suggestions you may have.  
Take care and thanks once more.  
Paige**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Great thanks to everyone that has continued to read along, and even for thanks for those of you that have sent in reviews.  
So enjoy!_  
****

* * *

  
Chapter Three**

It had been only an hour since Minerva and Albus had walked into madness. Minerva had taken Poppy to her private chambers, while Albus had ordered Severus to his office after calming the remaining members of staff.

******

In Minerva's chambers, Minerva and Poppy were sat on the couch that stood in front of the blazing fire that had sprung to life in the beautiful fireplace.

"I don't know what to do Min." Tears began rolling down Poppy's cheeks as she started to shake her head at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Shh. It's going to be alright Poppy. Now, dear, what happened between the two of you?" Minerva wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, I was sat alone in the staff room, just flicking through a book when Severus stormed in and demanded to know why I wasn't with the Syltherins that had been taken to the Hospital Wing. I told him that I had seen them and I had done all that I could, that we just had to wait for the spells to take effect." Poppy pushed a few trickling tears away as she looked up at Minerva.

"You knew Albus was back, didn't you?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper but Minerva heard as clear as crystal what she had said.

******

In Albus' office Severus had just told the same story as Poppy had to Minerva (with a few added extras of course).

"Now, Severus, you cannot believe that Poppy would simply just leave her patients, just because she was felt like having a break." Albus was sat in his big, red leather chair that stood behind his desk.

Severus was sat on a smaller, black leather chair in-front of Albus. "Headmaster, I wa-"

Albus interrupted Severus and simply said, "Don't take everything out on Poppy because you like her Severus. Show her the side you showed me."

Severus dropped his eyes to the floor. He felt like a fifth year student that had been called to the headmasters office. Albus knew what he felt towards Polly. But, in saying that, very little escapes the attention of Albus Dumbledore.

"There's no need to be ashamed Severus."

"I need to go headmaster. I have a class to teach."

Albus nodded his permission to go, even though he knew full well that Severus had a free afternoon and would only go and spend it at the Three Broomsticks.

_Maybe I'll take Minerva down there later on._

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think is going to happen between Poppy and Severus or even between Minerva and Albus? I can't wait to her what you guys think of this chapter (sorry it was so short).  
Take care.  
Paige**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for not update for such a long time. I've been swamped with coursework and the school musical. Great thanks to those of you that are still reading along. It's great to know what you think of this fic so far. Reading your thoughts is the encouragement I need to keep writing at the moment.  
Chapter four is delivered ... enjoy!**_  


* * *

Chapter four

That night, Albus met Minerva in her private chambers and embraced her in a passionate hold as she stood in front of the fire. Aimlessly gazing into it.

"Would you care for a stroll around the lake, my love?"

"I'm tired Albus."

"Please?"

"Albus, I've had a hard day and I really need to get some rest." Minerva pulled herself closer to Albus. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"Okay my darling." Albus dropped his arms and started to head for the door.

"Albus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Can you stay with me, tonight?"

"Of course. Min." Albus took two steps and closed the cold space between them.

"Thank you." Minerva rested her head on Albus' chest as the tears started to roll.

"Shh. What's wrong, Min?" Albus rubbed gentle circles on Minerva's back with his fingers and held her tight while she cried.

"I'm just thinking of poor Harry." Minerva managed to get out between sobs. "How could we leave him with such people, Albus?"

"There's no need to feel guilty, my love. It is not your fault that we had to leave him with his aunt and uncle. We had no other choice."

"He could have come here ... with us. I love him like my own son." The anger was evident in Minerva's voice, so Albus thought it best to change the subject and get Minerva to bed before she did any harm to herself.

"Let's head to bed, tabby. We will discuss what we will do regarding Harry tomorrow after we have both had a good night's rest." Albus set a soft kiss on Minerva's raven hair she had allowed to fall out of it's usually tight bun. "Would you still like for me to stay?"

All Minerva could do was nod. She didn't want to leave talking about Harry for tomorrow, she wanted to go and get him now; not in a few months time. Anyway, it was nearly half a year until he could come to Hogwarts for schooling; seeing as his birthday was in June.

Albus guided his beautiful Min, into her bedroom and waited for her to climb into the large king size bed before joining her and spooning his body to hers.

Minerva felt Albus' warmth and strength as he pulled himself to her. She loved it when he would just hold her in his arms. She felt safe and loved. Minerva slowly fell into a fitful slumber as Albus quietly hummed her favourite song to her.

******

Minerva awoke first the next morning, she was still entwined with Albus, so stayed perfectly still, drinking up his warmth.

_'Today, I'm going to see Harry. It's Sunday so I **shouldn't** be needed.'_

A few minutes later, Albus awoke and Minerva planted a tender kiss on his soft lips.

"Thank you so much for staying with me last night, Albus."

"Quite alright my dear. Would you like to talk now, or after breakfast?"

"I'm going to see Harry."

"Min-"

"I'm not taking 'no' as an answer Albus. I'm going to see Harry. Now, you can come with me, or you can stay here, it's up to you. But I need to know he's safe."

Albus sighed at the determination of his soul-mate. "I shall join you. If just to protect you from yourself."

"I don't need looking after."

"I just need to know that my Kitten is alright." Albus gave her a passionate kiss. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Straight after breakfast, which I was planning on having in here."

"Okay my sweet. If that is what you want."

******

Forty-five minutes later, Minerva and Albus landed in an alley way just off Privet Drive. They took the short five minute walk to number four, and when the door was swiftly opened to their soft taps, neither of them could believe their eyes...  


* * *

_**A/N:**_** _Thanks for reading along. What/who do you think Minerva and Albus have come face to face with at number four? It's great to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the fic so far. I look forward to reading them.  
Chapter five shall be up by the end of next week, as I have a week off from Friday.  
Take care.  
Paige_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks to everyone who has read along and has sent in their thoughts and suggestions.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

  
Chapter five

His left eye was black, bruises were visible on his arms and shoulders, his nose was slightly out of place and his lip split. Upon seeing his grandparents stood on the front step, Harry collapsed to his knees just as Aunt Petunia and Dudley started to shout at him for not being under the stairs.

Minerva stepped into the house and pulled Harry into her arms.

Albus pushed passed and headed straight to the living room where the Dursley's were huddled. Red faced, Albus tried his very hardest to keep his magic under control; but the television that was sat right at the front of the room, just to the left of the fireplace, blew up, causing Petunia to scream.

"How _dare_ you treat Harry as you have! Keeping him locked in a cupboard and then allowing _your_ son to beat him senseless! Be warned, if you ever step a foot out of line with anyone in our world, _I _will be back!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Minerva had collected together all of his things and were waiting for Albus out on the drive.

Albus quickly joined the pair and they started down the road without a second glance back.

******

When the trio arrived back at the castle later that day, after going to Hogsmade and treating Harry, they headed straight for the Hospital Wing so that Poppy Pomfrey could give him the once over.

It took little under half an hour for Poppy to check Harry over and treat him for his injuries. Minerva was perched on the edge of the bed, holding Harry's hand while Poppy worked her magic. And Albus was sat in the corner chair watching over his family.

"Right, I'm all done Minerva." Poppy squeezed her friends shoulder and left for her office.

"Come on then you two. Let's head to my chambers." Albus came and stood next to Minerva and laced an arm around her waist as she held Harry.

"Okay."

"Me as well?" Harry whispered from his place on the bed.

"Of course Harry. Hogwarts will be your home now." Albus said as he sat on the other side of Harry.

"Really?!"

"Yes Harry." Minerva smiled at him and she received a goofy grin in return.

Jumping off the bed, Harry set off at a fast pace. He already knew the castle inside out after the countless time he spent running around with his father and Albus when he was younger. He loved Hogwarts already and to hear that it would be his home now … well, it made his year!

******

Ten minutes later and Harry was out like a baby in his bed up in Albus' chambers and Minerva was stood in the doorway watching him sleep.

"Tabby." Albus came up behind Minerva and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Oh Merlin! Albus you scared me." Minerva jumped slightly as she was lost in her own world. She sighed in content as she melted into Albus' arms.

"Let's head to bed, Min." Albus whispered before placing a peck on her neck.

Minerva laced her fingers with her lovers as they headed to bed.

******

A few days later and Harry started to have nightmares which would wake Minerva up every night. The three of them sat down together and talked about them. About what he was feeling, what happened in the past and what would happen in the future.

And every night, Minerva would let the tears pour as she snuggled up in Albus' arms.

Nothing in the wizarding or Muggle world would break the family apart because they need each other to get by and most importantly … they love each other with every inch of their beings.

THE END  


* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's it for this fic. Please let me know what you think about it. Thank you once again to everyone that has read along and sent in a review. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
Take care! x  
**_


End file.
